


这毒怎么带春？！

by Danxi



Category: Journey to the West: Conquering the Demons, Journey to the West: The Demons Strike Back, 西游伏妖篇, 西游降魔篇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxi/pseuds/Danxi
Summary: 悟能发现悟净有了特殊情况……





	这毒怎么带春？！

1.  
夜宿沙丘。  
今天收获不小，灭了一窝蜘蛛精，可惜是大师兄出的手，师父并不高兴。所以此刻陈玄奘正在给孙悟空上可怕的鞭刑和更怕的言语教化。  
当然啦，大师兄肯定会说那是“死秃驴烦死人的念叨”。  
这个吐槽飘过沙悟净的脑海后，他又继续三心两用地边熬汤边听二师兄一惊一乍地吐槽。  
然后他打了个嗝，又吐了几个绿泡泡。  
现在一惊一乍的吐槽声转向他了：“师弟，你又变脸了，你腮都露出来了！”猪悟能心情微妙地看着这鱼脸，又是嫌弃这张脸太丑又没忍住好奇戳了戳他师弟的腮。  
“我自己知……二师兄！等等！”对于二师兄动手动脚没骨头的行为本该习以为常，但沙僧却觉察到不对劲的地方。他赶忙挥开二师兄捣乱的手。  
被触碰的地方忽然发热，然后化作不详又诱人的战栗一路窜至他的下身，悟净赶紧查看，悟能也顺着他的视线低下头去。  
一阵寒风吹过，在霹雳鞭声和师父时高时低的劝训中，他们就这么静静看着悟净的下面立了起来，宛如两尊石化在风中的雕像。

短暂的沉默后，猪悟能有点破音的惊叫随风飘远：  
“师父！大师兄！！三师弟他变态了！！！”

2.  
悟净当然没有变态。  
聪明但低调的师父一阵见血地指出：“悟净，你是不是发情期到了？鱼也有吗？怎么你之前都不和为师说？”  
“师父我没——”  
“蠢秃驴！这能是发情吗？！这不明摆着是之前的蜘蛛精毒！扑街！……三师弟我不是说你！这也不奇怪，毕竟蜘蛛精都是吃阳精的。”  
悟净又打了一个嗝，可这次他没变脸，下面却更挺了。  
他苦着脸：“师父师兄，现在怎么办？我觉得越来越热了，会不会热脱水？你们觉得这儿有可能有母鱼精吗？”  
猪悟能翻了个白眼：“有母的还能留给你？”  
孙悟空毫不留情地抽了色欲熏心的猪头师弟一把，无视了他的痛呼，得意地把师父赞赏的点头记在心里，然后出了个主意：“你自己周围找找自己解决得了。”  
陈玄奘点到一半的头立刻停了，他也毫不留情地抽了他毫无悟性的大徒弟一把：“不可牵扯无辜！”  
沙悟净在一旁围观了这一报还一报，默默吐槽：师父，大师兄根本没想着让我找人，他大概是想让我找颗树蹭一蹭……  
那边悟空呲牙咧嘴地扶正被打歪的金箍，没好气地说：“那只能内部解决了。猪，交给你了。”之后他迅速拉走了还有点犹豫的陈玄奘，还说给师弟们留点空间。  
而看戏看到乐极生悲的八戒凄惨的“啊？！”还没发完就被大师兄凶恶的警告眼神吓回去了。  
不等他回头去找三师弟看能不能商量商量，一只劲瘦的绿色手臂就不容拒绝地拦腰把他向后拖去。

涌动的云层遮住了幽幽的月光，在骤然暗去的黑夜里，猪悟能感到腰间很热，可高帽下，他冷汗涔涔。

3.  
在被拖到沙丘后的过程中悟能并没有挣扎，他在仔细权衡利弊。  
作为团队里好吃懒做第一的妖，多余的麻烦事他真是一点儿都不想沾。虽说悟净是他师弟，但谁知道他们这个驱魔团队能走多远？要不是师父代表如来压着大师兄而大师兄又压着他和老沙，这个取什么经的破事他才不想掺和！他都多久没摸过漂亮姑娘的小手了！  
但是跑吧，他实在没胆。  
都别笑！笑的那是不知道大师兄有多暴戾凶残！妖中之王还真不是开玩笑说说的，齐天大圣对所有妖都是个震耳欲聋的名字。从这个层面上讲悟能真的蛮佩服师父的，以一介凡人之躯对孙悟空随意打骂调戏，啧啧，他都幻想好了团队解散之后该怎么跟其他妖八卦他大师兄被师父治的怂样，啊，想想就很爽！  
猪八戒刚嗤笑出声，一抔黄沙就猛得扑进他嘴里。原来沙师弟终于找到了合适的沙丘，略有急躁地将他掼在地上，这扬起的黄沙正让八戒回过神来。  
将悟能摆靠在沙丘上后，不等他反应，悟净就一把抓住悟能的手往他自己身下按。  
电光火石之间，一个白白嫩嫩长发飘飘的身影在悟能脑海中闪过。他突然计上心头，赶忙一个反手拽住悟净拉他的手，连声喝道：“师弟，师弟！你等等，我有很重要的话要说！”  
悟净皱着眉，但还是停下了手。倒不是他怕他二师兄，而是悟能冰凉的指温让他犹豫了。然而没等他想清到底是自己体温太高还是二师兄太紧张，就听悟能猥琐谄媚又暗藏得意地低声道：  
“你这鱼脸我实在下不了手啊。我的好师弟，要不咱们打个商量：你变回咱们刚组队时那个模样？”

4.  
沙悟净刚组队的时候还保持着他尚为人时的外型——一个百无一用的书生样。而在他因救落水小孩却被村民冤枉成人贩并打死投河之前，他也的确就是一个进京赶考的普通书生。他化妖不久就以妖形回村里复仇，但运气不好，没几日就撞上了陈玄奘和段小姐。  
由于没有被收复之后的记忆，对他来说他是在被段小姐揍了走形后紧接着就被放出来见了师父他师父，一片动之以情晓之以理的训教后，他就被委以护送唐僧西天取经的任务。所以团队里数悟净妖龄最小，刚上路时他连改变化形都不会，只会变生前人形和妖形两个原始版本。  
其实悟净也不觉得有什么，坏就坏在他有个贪图美色的二师兄。  
猪悟能刚上路时的确安生过几日，穿得破烂、脸上只敢涂点油不说，更是安静如鸡，从不提半个“色”字。那时悟能虽爱找悟净一起入河洗浴，天真的沙僧也只以为是因为师父总自己洗浴而大师兄又总盯着师父，二师兄就只能找自己和他相互搓背。  
然而相处久了大家终于都装不下去了。  
师父变得越来越话痨，大师兄便得越来越M，而二师兄，他开始动不动就摸悟净脸和大腿了！  
在收了一只白骨精见识了猪悟能对美色有多饥渴多没下限后，悟净终于自学成才，点亮了变形技能点。从此以后队里的文弱书生不见了，多了一个青肤绿毛的八尺壮汉。  
八戒非常不满，缠了他几日要他变回去，次次未果。但当悟能尝到饭归悟净做担归悟净挑连睡袋悟净都能充当的好处之后，好吃懒做的他就将此事抛之脑后了。毕竟一路上还有许多新鲜女妖，沙师弟脸再白腿再美屁股再翘也是个男的，还连摸都不给摸！  
但是事实证明，雁过留声，水过留痕，猪八戒还是对那一身白嫩的小沙僧存有欲想。

5.  
夜风推开了重叠的层云，月光洒下，靠着沙丘的悟能化作俊俏的儿郎，满眼妖气地盯着仿佛僵住了的师弟。单膝跪在他身前的悟净不知何时已松开了悟能的手，可那挺立的下身在月光下却没有丝毫变化。  
“师弟，你变回去，师兄便教你如何快活，叫你好好尝一尝那神仙滋味，如何？”

6.  
“师弟，你靠近些，夜风这样冷，莫冻着。”  
原本衣冠楚楚的翩翩公子此刻白衣大敞，他半躺半靠着沙丘，双腿张开，中间跪着一个赤裸精瘦的男子。  
正是悟净。  
调情话一句便够，八戒并不在意悟净的无措和尴尬，他一只手攀上悟净的肩背，一寸一寸揉摸过去；另一只手干脆利落地握住悟净挺立许久的下身撸动起来。  
“唔——！”  
悟净毫无防备地呻吟出声，等待许久的快感近乎刺痛地窜向全身各处，被点燃的火焰很快融化了他的僵硬和不自在。悟净遵循本能地将双手化作蹼爪扣住八戒头侧的沙石，仿佛保护又或占有一般将他整个人圈罩在自己身下。  
而悟能并未在意沙僧展露出的侵略性，虽然很快他就会后悔。他顺势抬头亲上悟净浅淡的胸部，然后伸出舌头仔仔细细地舔舐、咬磨，仿佛他嘴间咬着的是世间最甜的葡萄，惹得悟净喘息不停。八戒的左手已经从悟净的背转向了他线条分明劲瘦有力的腰，他时而用力地揉弄，时而又若即若离地抚摸，将悟净的小腹和腰窝弄得一片艳红，随着他的动作耸动颤抖。  
八戒有些气恼。  
他今日才知道，自己这个不显山不漏水的师弟有这样一副好身材。苍白的皮肤下是满藏力量的肌肉，每一次抚弄都有诚实有趣的反应，瘦而不弱，呆而不笨，他的情绪和身体都如此简单直白。悟能边想边用力咬住嘴里的乳珠，发泄对师弟一直遮着藏着自己的不满，直到听到头顶的呻吟变得更重才满意地松开牙关，安抚地又亲了两下。  
看着师弟的反应，悟能知道他快了，于是他双手都抚上悟净的下身，一手专注地磨蹭揉捏头部，另一手顺着柱身向下把玩起双球，中指还时不时搔过悟净的会阴。沙僧果真愈发激动，劲瘦的腰身随着悟能的动作顶动，挺立的头部时不时顶蹭到八戒的小腹，前液沾染上他的白衫和赤裸胸膛，带着无能的下身也愈发坚挺。  
悟净的种种反应都一点一点挑起了长久未发泄的八戒的欲望，他想着先让悟净泄了才好将他吞吃下腹，于是忍下急切和难耐，手上花样翻飞，将沙僧一路带到巅峰，射得他胸膛一片白浊。

7.  
八戒缓慢抚摸着趴在他身上还未回神的沙僧，将小腹被溅上的白液勾了一些抹在自己挺立上，然后顶着悟净漂亮的人鱼线磨蹭撸动起来。  
悟净刚回过神便被悟能这撩拨的举动又挑起火来。  
浊世佳公子的二师兄衣服虽然几乎被自己蹭掉，头冠却还整整齐齐。悟能此时正低垂着眼专注于自己的欲望，口里的喘息不曾停过，嫣红的舌在一片水光中若隐若现。  
大概是月色太美，悟净竟觉得面若桃李色如春花的二师兄真真是个美人。他甚至想追着悟能额头的细汗一路吻到他吞吐吟喘的唇，最好再叼住那油滑的舌好好教训一番，免得他日日和自己斗嘴。  
鬼使神差地，悟净掐住悟能的下颚将之抬起，然后深深吻住。

8.  
正在亵玩师弟腹肌的八戒被吻得停下了手，瞪大了双眼。  
这是什么情况？？？

9.  
这么一个吻让悟净懂得了什么叫“如蜜似饯”。  
嘴这么甜，一定是为了勾搭漂亮姑娘！  
他咬了一口被自己劫进嘴里的舌，听着师兄可怜的“呜呜”声，却没产生任何怜惜之情。  
悟净对二师兄的怜惜早八辈子被悟能自己耗光了。  
此时此刻，他只想收拾他，管教他，将他在自己身上玩的好把戏尽数奉还！  
他一口咬上八戒的脖颈。  
情难自已，却也毫不留情。

10.  
悟能疼得一抖。  
师弟真狠心。  
这皮囊保养至今他很费心的！！！  
可是更让八戒惊心的还不是自己的脖子明天会牙印满布。  
而是他手里的阳器因这一咬抖了一抖——  
居然变得，更硬了。

11.  
八戒这才注意到自己姿势的劣势，可惜为时已晚。悟净从悟能的脖子一路舔咬到他锁骨，而他的左手也不知何时牢牢锁住了悟能的腰。  
猪悟能终于慌了。  
他七零八落地口头威胁着悟净，悟净却全然不在意，甚至在听到他说“我对男的没兴趣我就是看你腿长逗逗你师弟你信我！”时讽刺一笑，然后一把隔着里衣按住悟能翘着的阳器，力道大而巧妙地揉弄起来。他搂紧怀里的人，听着他压抑不住的喘息，凑近他耳边：  
“逗逗我？怎么，师兄不想尝尝你说的那神仙滋味？师兄真是睁眼说瞎话，你想要这个很久了吧？”  
“师弟这你就是冤……唔啊！”  
“我冤枉你？是哪头猪半夜不睡觉趴在我身上戳我的蛋蛋？玩我的阳器？还拉着我的手帮你撸？”  
被快感折磨的八戒听到这气得简直头顶冒烟，你个龟孙感情是夜夜装睡？！！！  
被无视和被欺骗，以及一丝悟能不愿承认的委屈让他瞬间恼了，他抓住悟净在他身下撸动的手腕，大喊道：  
“沙悟净你个秃鱼！你再不松手，我我我，我就变回原型了！”  
悟净听罢这威胁便放开了八戒已经滴水的阳器，他刚松一口气，悟净又转而抚上他的后穴。  
本埋在悟能颈边的悟净亲了亲他僵住的脸颊，又冲他一笑：  
“有本事你变。”

12.  
于是八戒就变了。翩翩公子在一片烟雾中消失，取而代之的是戴着高帽抹着胭脂的小白脸。  
悟净果真停下了动作。

一片寂静忽然横亘在两人之间。

悟能靠着沙丘垂头低喘着。这片刻前听着还春色满满的声音此刻却变得孤单可怜起来。  
悟能忽然低声笑出声来：  
“哈哈……怎么样？没胃口了吧？”  
这笑声得意，尖刻，还有丝难以言喻的自嘲。

猪刚鬣，一个生得跟猪一样丑的情种。对妻子痴情无比，却被嫌他丑的妻子和其美男奸夫用九尺耙打死。  
他因爱成恨，积怨成魔。  
再也不信什么情爱真心。

13.  
一只手忽然抬起他的下巴。  
八戒顺着这力道抬起头，惊讶地发现他师弟在笑，却不是常日里他们互相吐槽的嘲笑，而是真心的、满足的、甚至有点温柔的。  
月光下，悟净的眼睛明亮地像藏着星星。  
“师兄，你未免太小瞧我。”  
沙僧右手食指翻飞，一道清泉凭空滑落，顺着他的手势快速地洗蹭过悟能的脸庞。  
八戒感到面上一片清凉，愣了片刻才反应过来：这鱼居然就这么把他的粉全洗掉了？！  
又有拇指抚上他的唇左左右右地摩擦着，直到八戒唇上艳丽的红色被悟净的指腹蹭掉。  
沙僧将拇指凑到自己唇边一舔，霎时一股甜甜蜜蜜的花蜜香溢满唇齿。  
臭美又贪吃的家伙。  
还很贪心。  
将他人的心来回撩拨，他人动心了，他却好似玩够了一般毫不在意地又跑去撩拨其他精怪。  
即使那白骨精被师父收服了，后来又冒出许许多多这精那精，这假情种放过哪个了？  
可他又从不曾露出自己的心来，藏得严严实实。嘻哈怒笑，从来皆是表象。  
沙僧的指尖从八戒的耳际轻点至锁骨，又一路向下，摸上他的心口。  
掌下万鼓擂动。  
悟净抬头看向紧张地盯着他的八戒，轻笑一声，再道：  
“师兄，你未免太小瞧我。”  
然后他毫不犹豫地倾身吻住悟能，在他口内辗转，侵占，吮咬，炽热又霸道，于八戒却是最好的安抚。  
他再也忍不住，紧紧搂上沙僧肩背，热烈地回应起来。  
悟净仿佛猎人等待一个满怀警惕的猎物终于放下戒心，笃定而欢喜地将悟能拥之入怀。  
他不再等待和犹豫，长枪直入悟能最柔软羞涩的地方，占有他，安抚他，满足他。  
也将自己的隐忍已久的情与欲倾泻而出，毫无保留。

14.  
躲躲藏藏这么久，终于被我抓到了。  
让我动了心，总要用你这颗来赔才好。

15.  
第二天大清早，悟空起来方便完路过篝火，却发现八戒罕见地没趴在沙僧身上睡大觉，而是正喃喃有词地披着八戒的外套坐在板车边上翻行李。  
悟空一时好奇凑了上去，只听八戒正翻来覆去念叨着一句话：  
“王八蛋奸商不是人，说好的胭脂水粉绝对防水呢？！等我找到他的联络灵鸟不收拾死他爷爷不姓猪！！！”  
悟空翻了个白眼，走到因为才解毒所以睡得特别香的沙僧身边一脚把他踢醒，然后朝篝火方向努努嘴。不等这个傻师弟反应他就往陈玄奘那边走去。

智障猪八戒，你早就姓沙了好吧。  
一对情商低能儿天天喂老子吃狗粮还不自知！  
所以该怎么让沙师弟报答自己帮他演戏的恩呢？  
悟空正好走到睡得正香的陈玄奘旁。他蹲下身看了看陈玄奘熟睡的脸，举起拳头似要揍他，悬在空中半天，最后落下了，却改为给陈玄奘掖了掖毯子。  
哼，呆和尚还不愿和自己一起睡。  
悟空很不爽，但转而又勾起嘴角。  
不如改日让老沙给出个主意。他那鬼点子还挺有用。

【END】


End file.
